


Safe

by hunters_retreat



Category: Fringe
Genre: F/M, Olivia realizes it, Peter is dangerous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-08
Updated: 2014-04-08
Packaged: 2018-01-18 16:49:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1435687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunters_retreat/pseuds/hunters_retreat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter always felt safe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Safe

 

  
“Is this another one of Walter’s gizmos?”  Olivia asked as she stopped at the desk in the lab.  Peter was watching her with open amusement and although part of her was still torn between playing mourning girlfriend and betrayed girlfriend, another part of her was looking for comfort and safe and there was very little in the world that made her feel safe anymore.

Somehow Peter Bishop did though.  It was inexplicable really.  Their initial relationship had been based on a lie and he’d taken the discovery well enough.  She wondered what he’d say if she told him what she’d learned about him, what Walter had admitted to doing to his own flesh and blood.

“No, that’s one of mine.” 

“Really?”

“He’s not the only intelligent man in this family you know.”

Her smile faltered a little.  She never meant to downplay Peter’s intelligence with the question.  Outside of Walter Bishop she knew without a doubt that Peter was the most intelligent man she’d ever met.  If you added the street smarts, she was pretty sure he’d outstrip his father as well.  “I just… I didn’t know you …”

Peter took a step forward, amusement replaced with a much darker look.  She took a deep breath because he was in her space then and she was backed against a desk already.  “There’s a lot you don’t know about me yet Olivia.”

She took a deep breath when he stepped back.  Suddenly, Peter Bishop didn’t feel so safe and even as she wanted to regain the balance she had before, she couldn’t keep her eyes off him, couldn’t help but realize she’d never wanted to be near Peter Bishop more.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> [](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/) **comment_fic** prompt of 'is this another of Walter's gizmos'


End file.
